


Two In The Grave

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, angst town, sad cowboy nosies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: One beating ends two lives.





	Two In The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

That cough was the worst.

A week or so after Arthur had gotten back from collecting the debt owed to the gang by the Downs family, he had started coughing. “Arthur, are you alright?” you asked a bit nervously as you heard Arthur begin to hack out his soul.

“M’fine.” Arthur grunted before taking a drink of water from the canteen that you were offering him.

“You su-” you began to speak but were cut off by Arthur.

“I said i’m fine!” he said angrily. You didn't know if he was angry at you for being concerned, or at himself for appearing so weak.

About a week after Arthur’s cough came to life, your own began to form. You had to stop and brace yourself against a tree as you coughed violently during a nice walk with Arthur. “Hey. Hey, you okay?” Arthur asked as he helped support your weight, since you began to lose your strength suddenly. You shook your head ‘no’ as you continued coughing.

Arthur fished in his satchel for a health cure which he gave to you promptly. You drank the whole thing and sighed, feeling your strength coming back to you. “Thanks.” you replied while leaning against the tree.

Arthur gave you tight lipped smile, “Do you think we should see a doctor? I mean, Shady Bell is pretty close to Saint Denis.” Arthur suggested.

You thought for a moment before nodding, “How about we go tomorrow?”

Arthur leaned in and pressed a kiss to your temple, “Tomorrow it is.” he said before gently leading you back to camp.

The next day you and Arthur stood nervously in front of the Doctor's office, scared of what he might tell you. You took a shaky step towards the door but had to quickly backtrack as Arthur began to cough worse than ever before. This time he was coughing up blood.

“Arthur?!” you gripped his shoulders as he fell to the floor, still coughing. Through half lidded eyes Arthur could see you look up at the surrounding city as you called for help, “Hey! I need some help over here!”

A man rushed over to help the two of you, as he took on most of Arthurs weight while assisting you in getting him off the ground. “Come on, let's get you inside.” the man said. Arthur could hear more than see you following along with him due to your own cough.

“We need a doctor.” you wheezed out to the woman behind the desk as you and Arthur made it in. The woman called for the doctor who led the two of you into a small secluded room.

“Now I don't mean to be rude but do either of you have money? I have a family to feed,” The doctor asked while you all took a seat. Arthur nodded and handed the man about fifty bucks from his satchel. “Good. Now lets begin, what are your symptoms?”

“Coughing, mostly.” you replied.

The doctor nodded in thought, “Any blood?”

“Sometimes,” Arthur explained. “More me than her.”

The doctor pulled out a small wooden stick and motioned to Arthur, “Open your mouth like this,” he demonstrated before lacing the small wooden stick on Arthur’s tongue and looking into his mouth. “I'm afraid it ain’t good news.” the doctor said while washing his hands.

“Well I figured that.” Arthur snapped back.

“You got tuberculosis i'm afraid.” The doctor said while taking a seat and facing you. “You two are intimate?” he asked.

“Yes.” you said without shrinking away from the question.

“Well then i'm afraid you have it to miss.” from then on it felt like your world ad stopped and only started again once Arthur brought you to a nice little park in the heart of Saint Denis.

“This is your fault.” you said while taking a seat on one of the benches in the completely barren corner of the park.

Arthur looked at you with wide eyes after taking a seat next to you, “Mine?”

“Yes, yours!” you snapped back, your venomous words burning Arthur. “If you hadn't beaten that poor man to death then we wouldn't be goddam dyin’!” tears were running down your face now.

Arthur said nothing but enveloped you in a hug, “I'm so sorry. It ain't fair that you have to suffer with me. I don't want any of this for you.” he mumbled into your hair.

You clutched the back of Arthurs shirt in your fists, “I'm afraid Arthur, I don't wanna die.” you cried.

“I know sweetheart, me neither.” he said while patting your head in a comforting way. “But we’ll be together. Right?”he asked, seeking your confirmation that you weren't going to leave him while he was at his lowest.

You sniffled and nodded into his chest, “Right”.

There would be more suffering to come, both of you knew it. But for now the two of you could just cry.


End file.
